Warrior Cats High- What will happen next?
by bluebell1004
Summary: The life of many students and staff tumbling into the hard life of High school.
1. Alliegiances

**WCH** – A warrior cats high school story

Alliegiances

**Staff**

Fire – The principle

Lea – The secretary

Bramble – The gym teacher

**Students**

Dove- pretty pale faced girl with blonde hair and blue eyes

Ivy- looks almost identical to her sister Dove, except she has green eyes

Leo- handsome dark blonde hair with blue eyes

Hawk- charming silver hair with blue eyes

Daisy- brown hair with brown eyes

Holly- black hair with brown eyes

Fern- dirty blonde hair with chestnut eyes

Mouse- messy brown hair and green eyes

Bumble- brown and blue eyes


	2. The new start

It was bright new day, the sun was shining and the sky was blue.

But in a big white house, more like a mansion, there was a storm.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" A blonde haired girl screamed, her eyes blazing with fire.

She threw a magazine at the wall angrily.

"I'm sorry Ivy…" An identical girl apologized biting her lower lip.

"Sorry won't solve anything you idiot Dove!" Ivy continued screaming before storming out of the room.

Dove sighed and looked out the window.

Tomorrow was the first day of school after they moved from city to city, and it wasn't the best start. She decided she would check out the new place.

First they moved from Shadowville to Rivercity then to Windtown and finally they settled in Thunderclan. It was the best to her, and she liked it so far.

She put on a cute tank top and short jeans before walking downstairs and outside.

Dove had been walking and looking around until she bumped into somebody. It was a blonde haired boy, with charming blue eyes.

She shyly looked up and waved hello. "Hi." She said softly.

"Hey." He said with a grin. "I'm Leo. I haven't seen you around here before. Whats your name?" Leo asked.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dove." They stared into eachothers blue eyes before looking away with a blush.

"Well do you live around here?" Leo finally asked, breaking the silence.

Dove nodded and pointed to the largest house on the block.

"Woah cool. See you around then." He said.

She turned around to leave, but then he stopped her and grabbed her arm.

"Yes?"

He locked eyes with her once more. "When can I see you again?"

She looked up with an even bigger blush. "Uhh...Tomorrow?"

"Okay seven? I'll pick you up. See you then." He said with a dip of his head before walking away.

Dove watched him go with moony eyes. But instantly, she shook her head.

"No I can't! I just met him how could I?" She muttered under her breath.

After walking around for a bit more, she decided it was time to go home. With a huff she walked back to her house.

But what she didn't know was, two green eyes were glaring out from a curtain watching her.

It was Ivy, her sister.

**Ivy POV**

How dare she just walk around and pick up a guy? By the look of it, they were already in love.

Ivy rolled her eyes and waited for the door to open and close as Dove came back home.

She had a plan, a plan that would ruin Dove's life.


	3. Jealousy

"Come on girls, wake up! Its time for your new school!" A sing songy voice called from downstairs.

Dove sat up in her bed rubbing her eyes before getting out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and did her hair before going back to her bedroom.

She wore the WC High uniform and looked in the mirror. It was a dark green shirt and plaid skirt.

It was pretty cute. She walked downstairs to eat breakfast.

Her whole mind was filled with thoughts of the handsome boy she met, and she fiddled with her hair.

His blue eyes kept appearing in her mind, and she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Dove was sooo excited for seven today, she would be seeing him.

_Its a date! Its totally not! Yes it is! Oh whatever._

But what she didn't know, was that he went to the same school as she did.

**Ivy POV**

Ivy had just woken up, and her sharp green eyes were glaring at Dove once more.

_She gets EVERYTHING she wants. A new house, more clothes, and now a guy! She better watch it._

Ivy went downstairs after getting ready and sat down at the breakfast table.

"Pancakes and cereal please." She muttered before seeing Dove walk down.

Smirking she watched her sister sit down. "Oh dear sister, would you like some cereal?"

She cooed before scooting over to her. She smiled as Dove nodded.

She got the milk and purposely, spilled it all over her sisters uniform instead of her bowl.

"Oops. Sorry." Ivy grinned before scooting back to her spot.

**Dove POV **

Dove looked at her uniform with a frown and worried eyes, but she was never the one to get angry.

She took and deep breath and held it all in before turning to her sister.

"Oh Ivy its okay, I'll borrow yours." And gave a sweet grin.

She saw Ivy getting angry that her plan messed up, but she acted like she didn't see.

After she was done breakfast, she went to Ivy's room and got another one of her uniforms.

As she was getting dressed, she looked outside the window and saw Leo, kissing another girl.

She suddenly felt pain and tears were welling in her eyes.

Who was he really?

And why did he hurt her?

But then she saw who it was.

The girl he was kissing was...Ivy.


	4. Betrayal

**Dove** **POV**

She now felt the tears streaming down her face, and she was sobbing quietly.

How could he? How could she?

She didn't understand.

Leo had liked her, didn't he?

Or was that all a misunderstanding?

And for Starclans sake!

Ivy was her sister, and she had backstabbed her.

She couldn't believe it.

Dove closed the curtain, it killed her to see them kissing before getting ready and going to school.

**Leo POV**

Leo had been walking to school past Dove's house, when Dove came out.

He smiled and waved at her. "Hey Dove!"

Dove didn't look up with her bangs covering her eyes like she used to.

She just kept walking towards him.

"Uh Dove? WOA-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Dove leaped and started to kiss him deeply.

Leo thought it was Dove, so he smiled and embraced her.

He felt them kiss some more and enjoyed it throughly, but something was different.

Dove was gentle and soft, not wild like this.

When they unlocked, he saw green eyes replacing Dove's beautiful blue eyes.

Did he not see them properly?

He was sure they were blue.

"D-Dove?"

"Right there." She smirked and pointed up at the window where the REAL Dove was crying.

"Who are you then!" He yelled at her.

"Ivy. Dove's twin sister." She said before pulling him closer for another kiss, batting her eye lashes.

"NO! I don't like you!" He shouted before pushing her away and running in the opposite direction.

He was furious.

He had hurt Dove, and that was something a tom should never do.

Leo wanted to apologize, but didn't know how to.

**Ivy POV**

She smirked and laughed cruelly as she watched her sister cry, and poor Leo run away.

Everything was perfect.

Leo was hers, and her sister was in pain.

She loved life. It always went her way.

She strutted back inside before going up to her room.

Dove was nowhere to be seen, and Ivy believed she already left for school.

Ivy decided it was time, so she left for school too.


	5. Break up

Dove finally made it to school. It was huge! Big tall oak tree's hovered above the building, and moss was growing all over the place, to give it its antic look.

But she didn't care. All she could see was misery. Dark gray clouds in the pitch black sky, and evil cats all around her.

Why? Because of Leo and Ivy. She saw them kissing.

Leo had backstabbed her, Ivy had backstabbed her.

For one, Leo asked her out on a date. For two, Ivy was her sister.

She felt like breaking down all over again and crying.

But she couldn't. This was a school! It would be soooo embaressing.

Dove entered the school, and heard guys whistle at her, but she ignored it.

She walked through quietly, acting like nobody existed.

Until she saw it.

Leo hugging another girl.

This time, it wasn't Ivy.

**Leo POV**

Leo had ran from Ivy, Dove's twin.

He kept seeing Dove's puffy red eyes and crying on her beautiful face, and tried to erase the picture but couldn't.

It was all his fault she had thought he had cheated on her. It was because he thought Ivy was Dove.

So he ran to school, and entered looking for a certain girl.

The certain girl was Cinder, his girlfriend.

Yes, Leo had a girlfriend. And he had plans.

Then he spotted her in Homeroom.

"Hey." He said softly.

She looked up at him and said nothing.

"I know we were fighting and all, but this all has to stop." He muttered.

Cinder looked terrified. "What? No no no no no! I am not breaking up!" She screamed.

"Cinder look, its me not you." He tried to calm her down.

"STOP I am not listening!" She continued to shout.

He grabbed her and gave her one last hug. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

**Ivy POV**

Ivy strode to the bus stop with a proud face. She saw the boys whisper and point and she smiled at them sweetly.

She knew she was pretty, and liked to show off.

She flipped her flowing blonde hair and batted her long eyelashes.

Then she was walking to her locker, when she saw in Homeroom a girl hugging Leo.

She burst in, and screamed.

"What are you doing with my boyfriend?" She lied.

She was a fabulous actor and lier.

The girl looked up, then looked at Leo.

One last look, and the girl took off cussing at Leo and crying.

"Hey pretty boy."


	6. Fire's Special

**Guys, sorry for not updating. Writers block maybe? Eh excuses. Anyways, this chapter to get away from the drama, its just a special.**

**And also, I knew POV you were supposed to do "I" and "my" but now I am too lazy to change the chapters before, so starting this chapter I will be doing the real POV's**

**On to the story!**

Fire POV

Hi, I'm Fire. Star is my last name.

I am 43, pretty young for a principle eh? Yeah, I'm a principle.

My wife is Sandy, 40.

We have a 10 year old daughter named Quirl. Quinn, but Quirl.

Sandy had her when she was 30.

I forgot to mention, I have another daughter, Lea. Also the secretary of my school.

Sandy had her when she was 20.

Anyways, I'm here to tell my story.

I'm sitting here with my young one year old grand daughter, daughter of my twenty year old daughter Lea. Lea had her when she was 18...

Anyways, she looked identical to Lea when she was one, so I decided to act like she _was_ Lea.

I promised to tell her _my _story.

"I was born from a high, rich family. I was loved by my parents, but they were busy with business, so I lived by myself and took care of my sisters and brothers. Especially my youngest sister, Cess. We saw them every Christmas, but not really any other day."

"Then once I grew up, I heard news they were dead. I was in shock and depressed, so I ran away. I know I abandoned them, but I was young and stupid. Then I signed up to a random school, acting as if my parents were traveling in River or Wind. So I was accepted, and then I met you mother."

"It alll started in Highschool. Highschool lovers we were. Everybody called us the 'Perfect couple' and we were infamous in the school. I started out as the new freshman, most kids met eachother in Gr 8 or elementary. But I was new. So I wasn't cool. Sandy came and teased me. With a dude named Dust. I hated them both. But then one day, it was a Christmas Party. Somehow, I was invited. And there we were, under the mistletoe. Then she kissed me!"

"I DID NOT!" I hear Sandy scream with a laugh from downstairs.

"She did." I whisper before continuing.

Lea let out an adorable giggle as she listened, her huge crystal green eyes round and interested.

"So then we became the couple. Four years of High School soon passed, and we parted. Your mother was really clever and skilled, so she went to Cale(cat yale xD). I was the athletic one, so I went to Lonerborough(cat Loughborough)." I didn't mention the part that we met at a New Years Party when she was 20 and I was 23 that we met and...You know. She got pregnant with Lea, but I did not tell her that.

"We never met again until I was twenty nine and she was twenty six. We got together, and sparks flew. We dated for a year, before I proposed to her and she flung into my arms screaming YES!" I imitated her screaming.

"AGAIN I DID NOT!" Sandy laughs once more as she screams up the stairs.

"She did." I continue again.

"So then we got Quirl when I was 33, and your mother was 30." Exactly ten years after her birth. She was too young to know.

Again, I was talking to my granddaughter, but I imagined her to be Lea, explaining why I was calling her grandmother(sandy) and grandfather(fire) 'mom' and 'dad'.

"Then, once more, ten years later, when Lea was.." Twenty. Following after her mother. "Something, she gave birth to you! Now sorry for confusing you, Sandy and me are your grandparents, Lea and Crow are your parents." He explained before picking her up and spinning her.

But life was good.

**Sorry if you were confused, so let me say it easier.**

**Sandy(20) and Fire(23) did it, got Lea.**

**Sandy(30) and Fire(33) did it after getting married, got Quirl.**

**Sandy(40) and Fire(43) get there first grandkid from Lea(now 20).**

**If its still confusing, comment! Its just them growing.**


End file.
